Examples of prior art belt supported tool holders are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,317 to P. C. Ramer dated June 17, 1969; 4,372,468 to R. P. Harvey granted Feb. 8, 1983; and 4,457,462 to U. C. Taormina granted Jul. 3, 1984. Such tool holders are expensive and complex because of the necessity to shape metal structures, and the necessity to assemble and attach a plurality of parts. Furthermore, they are fixed in size and different sized tools require different sized holders.
It is a general object of this invention to improve the state of the art.
As is well known, hammers, hatchets, flashlights, trowels, screw drivers and similar headed tools, are widely used in construction and handiwork. There is a need in these fields for a tool holder which may be easily and removably attached to the belt of the worker which also may be adjusted to hold a wide range of tools of varying sizes and shapes.
As is further known to those in the field of tool holder manufacturing it is necessary to provide a tool holder which is inexpensive to manufacture and ship, easy to use and which is durable.
Previous tool holders have been expensive to manufacture, and made with several parts such as leather and metal and rivets which provide zones for breakage after extended use. Other tool holders have been made of only metal making them uncomfortable for the user and heavy in weight and bulky in storage.
Therefor, it is the object of this invention to provide a tool holder which is inexpensively and easily manufactured.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tool holder which is adjustable to varying sizes of tools.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a tool holder which is easily assembled and disassembled from a worker's belt, and when disassembled the tool holder stores neatly in a flat position.